


The bully's a fag who would've thought

by louishxrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louishxrry/pseuds/louishxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel is Harry’s dork/nerdy little brother who’s a senior in high school and he has a bully named Louis Tomlinson. Louis is a punk kid with tattoos and dyed red hair, star of the soccer team. Harry is Marcels older brother who’s come home from college. Marcel comes home with a black eye so Harry teaches Louis a lesson for messing with his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bully's a fag who would've thought

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when i barely started writing so i'm sorry if its bad

“Hey Marcel coincidence seeing you here” Louis jeered

“Well it’s the school hallway pretty sure Its not a coincidence” Harry bit back regretting it immediately. Louis had bullied Marcel through high school so Harry had learned not to snap back unless he wanted to pay the consequence.

“Oh look Marcel grew some balls” He sneered slamming him against his locker a hard grip on his shoulders. Louis was glaring at him, he glared back he heard laughs through the hallway he was used to this no one would help him not even the teachers everyone was frightened of Louis.

Louis hit his gut with his knee making him squat in pain Louis took his advantage and rose his knee up again swiftly, hitting him square in the eye.

Marcel fell to the ground in agony his eyes brimming with tears. He wasn't going to cry he wasn't going to give Louis the satisfaction.

“Next time learn how to keep your mouth shut” Louis spat in his face.

Louis stormed out earning high fives from his mates. Everyone continued the day as if nothing had happened as if they couldn't see Marcel crawled up against his locker in pain.

“OH Marcel I’m so sorry i tried getting the principle when he had you against the lockers I’m sorry” Perrie cried dropping down to her knees to check his face. She literally had tears falling down her eyes. Perrie was his only friend who would stand up to Louis.

He remembered when Louis had broken his glasses in front of the school when he punched him in the face and Perrie had gotten out of geometry late she ran to the scene pushing and shoving people to get through

“What the fuck is your problem” She raged in Louis face. Louis was taken aback and began laughing.

“Making some pussy stand up for you Marcel, pathetic” He laughed even harder abruptly stopping.

the sound traveling through the hallway “SLAP” Perrie had back hand slapped Louis across the face what was even better was that she was wearing her studded rings leaving giant holes in Louis cheeks. Every one was completely shocked including himself.

Perrie was a total sweetheart bubbly and cheerful but now she was considered a total badass and that’s how she got her current boyfriend Zayn he was laughing so hard he fell to the floor.

“Perrie it’s okay seriously” he blocked Perries frantic hands trying to clean the blood that was coming out of his eye which was probably not a good thing.

He got up helping her up as well.

“I’m going home Harry’s probably there by now he’ll help me clean up kay” Perrie was hesitant but agreed telling him to say hi to harry for her.

He didn’t bother bringing his bookbag the school day had just started and he hadn’t gone to any of his classes to know what homework was. Louis bullying schedule was early.

He drove home trying not to slide to much cause of the icy rode, also trying to think of excuses to tell his older brother Harry. Harry had come home from college deciding to spend Christmas with him and his mom. Mother had told Harry about his bully about the times he came home with bruises or dry blood. Harry was furious scaring him and his mother.

~

“Hey marc want a sandw- HOLY FUCK WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE” Harry ran to him sitting him on the couch running upstairs then running down the stairs with the first aid kit.

He grabbed a cotton ball and dipped it in some liquid dabbing it on his cut eye.

“Now tell me what happened” he asked as calmly as he could

Suddenly all the excuses Marcel had made up went away

“I-I fell?” he said lamely 

“It was him wasn't it” Harry fumed his eyes filled with anger making Marcel shrink

“Who is he, tell me his name, how he looks and where I can find him ” Harry demanded

“Harry its fine I-”

“Now”

“Louis, Louis Tomlinson he’s probably at soccer practice he has red hair and tattoos” he muttered weakly

Harry stood up grabbed his car keys and was off.

-Harry-

Harry was enraged he wanted to slam Louis against a wall throw him on the street run him over until he’s as flat as a piece of paper then feed him to fucking wolves. Harry thought of ways of torturing this Louis kid for messing with his little brother. Finally he was at his old high schools parking lot he sprinted inside the school trying to find the gyms locker room then he ran into something no someone.

“You fucker watch where your going” Harry looked down meeting bright blue angered eyes.

Harry smirked when he noticed the short boys appearance, red hair; and lots of tattoos

“Louis Tomlinson right?” Harry asked The boy gave him a questioning gaze

“Yeah..” Harry grabbed his wrist and threw him inside the janitors closet they were standing next to.

“WHAT THE FUCK” Louis yelled. Harry ignored the tiny boy and locked the closet door.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU I’M GONNA CALL THE COPS” Louis took out his phone but Harry had snatched it away placing it on the highest shelf, if Louis wanted his phone back he’d probably have to climb on Harry's shoulders to reach it.

“Can’t call the cops now can you shorty” Harry grinned evilly. Now Louis was definitely scared.

“I am not short you are abnormally tall and who the hell are you and what the hell do you want” Louis sassed

Harry grabbed Louis neck slamming him against the closet shelves roughly

“I’m Harry styles. Ring a bell” Louis sweared he’s hear the last name before

Harry’s patience shortened

“Fucking idiot, I’m Marcels brother the one you beat up every day” Harry growled Louis eyes met Harry’s stone hard ones.

“I-” Louis was cut off by harry’s big hand slapping him across the face. His cheek stinged and his pants tightened.

Harry pressed up against him feeling his half hard against his leg. Harry smirked and Looked Louis straight in the eye.

“the bully’s a fag who would of thought” Harry turned Louis and grinded crudely on his ass

Harry new this was wrong he came here to beat the living shit out of this kid but he had to get some fun out of it the kid had a great ass and nice face you can’t blame him.

Louis was moaning loudly his dick twitching in his pants.

“You like this don’t you fucking cock sucker get on your knees” He commanded Louis obediently dropped down Facing Harrys crotch. Harry pulled down his pants along with his boxers letting his rock hard length pop out.

Louis mouth was watering Harry was so thick, his cock was so fucking pretty he wanted it inside of him.

Harry slapped his dick across Louis face moaning at the contact.

“You’re a complete whore” Harry grabbed fistfuls of louis hair shoving his cock down louis throat roughly. He thrusted hard , louis had tears running down his face chocking on Harry, he couldn’t breathe but he didn’t want him to stop.

Harry let Louis catch his breathe before slamming back in and cumming deep in his throat and pulled out. Louis choked, all of Harrys cum running down his chin he wiped away the tears and Looked up at Harry who was Looking down at him like he wanted to beat the shit out of him and he couldn’t blame him he had tortured his brother through high school.

Harry made him stand up and turned him around. He took off his clothing leaving him stark naked.

“Ever been fucked before Louis?” Harry asked

“N-no” He stuttered yeah he’s fingered himself quit a few time, okay that was a lie he fingers himself every night but he’s never let someone fuck him.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Harry asked seductively in his ear. Louis nodded his head eagerly because Harry was hot as hell.

Harry had only asked him because he would never force someone to have sex with him.

Harry grabbed a bottle tiny bottle of lube from his pocket

“You carry lube around with you huh I don’t think I’m the only whore here”

“Did I say you can speak” Harry brought his hand up giving louis a hard smack on the bum.

Louis whimpered “N-no”

“I’m not going to prep you” Harry stated.

“Wait what no- no please” Louis begged. Harry cloaked his length with lots of lube he didn’t want to hurt the kid too badly, lou was a virgin and Harry had a big dick.

“Please harry I’m sorry I’m sor-AHHH FUCK” Harry had slammed into him abruptly waiting making Louis cry out in pain before Louis could adjust Harry had pulled out and slammed back in.

Louis was crying tears falling but Harry kept on thrusting hard into Louis.

“FUCK. your .so. fucking .tight.” Harry said at every thrust

Finally pleasure came it still hurt but not as bad, he began moaning filthily sending Harry over the edge. Harry came deep inside of Louis.

Louis felt the need to cum but couldn’t harrys hand was wrapped around his dick tightly preventing him from getting off.

“Harry n-need to cum, p-please” Harry swiped his length roughly stopping at the tip so he still couldn’t cum. Louis tears were still falling his erection was painful now and he desperately needed to release

“Please” he cried

“Promise me you’ll leave marcel alone you won’t get near him again.” Harry said gruffly holding tightly on louis dick.

“I promise. I promise”

“how do I know you’re telling the truth” This time Harry swept down on his cock still holding on tightly so he wouldn’t cum.

“Ask p-perrie Marcels friend ask-her she’ll tell you I don’t fucking know PLEASE” Harry thought about it and agreed that he would call Perrie every once in a while to see if he had harmed Marcel.

“Cum” He whispered dirtily into Louis ear letting go of Louis red dripping cock. Louis cried out in ecstasy as he came all over the shelves.

They cleaned themselves up with some baby wipes that were on one of the janitors shelves. Louis still had tears falling from his eyes and began complaining how it hurt when he walked. Harry rolled his eyes and told him to take a cold bath when he got home so it wouldn’t be too sore the next few days.

“I’m sorry” Louis apologized

“You shouldn’t be apologizing to me”

“I know” Harry took down Louis phone giving it back to Louis.

He slammed louis against the shelves pinning him frightening louis

“If I hear that you touched Marcel again the next punishment won’t be as good as this one” Harry let go of Louis and unlocked the closet door and walked out not glancing back. Louis walked out of the closet heading toward s the parking lot to get home cause his ass hurt too much to even go on with the rest of the school day.

~2 week later~

Louis had not touched or gotten near Marcel which made Marcel the happiest person alive.

Marcel was of course absolutely horrified when he heard the punishment Harry had given Louis but when he told Perrie and Liam they thought it was hilarious which made him laugh too. Louis was still walking funny, wincing at every step, now everyone one new Louis was gay but no one dared making fun of him of he’d claw their eyes out.

Louis was now more friendlier, showing his true colors the whole dick thing was an act he just didn’t want to be made fun of for being gay but he didn’t realize how accepting the people in the school were

Now everyone was happy except the janitor cause he had to clean dry cum on his shelves.


End file.
